New Mysterious Kid
by Monica26498
Summary: Milo Powell is a 13th years old kid that goes to Leo school Mission Creek High School with his big brother Neo Powell that actually Bionic but thing's changed since he's arrive. What will Adam, Bree and Chase react and is this one of Douglas and Marcus plan!
1. Chapter 1 :Surviving The First Day

F***ing Disclaimer: I *Dramatic Music and Stuff* OWN NOTHING…

Chapter 1

_"Get inside Milo" said a woman._

_"Mommy?!" said a boy._

_"Angie let me meet him in person" said a man. _

_"Don't you dare to touch him" said the woman._

_"I won't" said the guy. "I just want to meet the boy"_

_"No!" said the woman._

_"Very well then" said the guy._

_A gun shoot then heard and there's blood anywhere, the boy just stay inside hugging his teddy bear until the closet door open. The boy got really scared and close his eyes really tide. And everything just went really white._

Then a 13th years old kid wake up with a jolt of surprises making his blanket fall of the floor and the alarm ring pointing the time of 07.30 Am but the 13th years old just going back to sleep until a woman voice calling him to get down and wake up. "Milo!" said the woman. "Hurry up you'll be late"

"Five more minute" said Milo.

"No way!" said the woman while grabbing his blanket. "Come on wake up"

"TIME FOR SCHOOL" the woman shouted.

"Ah" said Milo while going to the bathroom.

"Hey" said the woman glaring at Milo.

"Ok sorry" said Milo. "Aunt Dinah

"That's what I thought?!" said Dinah. "Breakfast downstairs"

Milo sighed. First day of school. It didn't help that his aunt has to move to her hometown just because his aunt job was closer and she think it would let Milo try to forget about the accident. So he needs to move no matter what happen.

His aunt and big brother got no problem with moving because they think it's time to start new and his aunt need to work near the company headquarter besides they think it would make Milo get his mind out a little bit.

Milo sat on the end of his bed, in his blue jeans and white t-shirt then he put on his favorite hoodie. He didn't care what he wore as long as it was comfortable. He starts to check the news at his signal; he's actually not your regular kids next door.

Flick. A hundred news channels flash by. Pick one, turn up the volume. Nothing interesting. Flick. Another hundred or so channels pass by. Pause, go back fifteen channels. Traffic jams in and out of town. Flick. Police radio network. Car pileup across two lanes, one fatality, three in critical states, Ambulances on the way.

"MILO" screamed Dinah. "Can you please hurry up?!"

"And stop playing or watching your signal for a while"

"Coming" Milo yelled back. "It's not my fault that the neighbor got cable"

Milo ran out of his room, slamming the door and down the hard wood stairs into the kitchen and began eating breakfast as his brother Neo come down.

"Morning Milo, Morning Dinah" Neo said.

"Come on Milo cheer up" Neo said. He could tell by the look in his little brother eyes that he was dreading the first day.

"Yeah" Milo said while playing with his cereal.

"Oh Milo" said Dinah. "It was that dream again wasn't it"

"…Yes" said Milo.

"Just forget about it" said Dinah. "It's not a real memory; it's just a bad dream"

"Nobody remembers things that happen when they're three"

"There's no use torturing yourself"

"Just let it go"

"I wish I could" said Milo.

"Come on man" said Neo. "It's my first day of school"

"Don't be so sad or I'll be sad too"

"Yeah right" said Milo. "Every time we go to a new school, you'll always be the jock or the popular kid"

"And I always stuck be your antisocial 'little brother'"

"Hey!" said Dinah. "Stop it you guys"

Dinah was his father big sister and his family. She's s a scientist and a really smart woman also she's basically raised both of them. She's a nice lady, big hearted also really smart just like Milo's dad. They've been through a lot.

She's now responsible of Milo and Neo because ten years ago his parents died because someone murdered them so his case worker brought Milo and Neo to Dinah when Milo just 3 years old, and also his little brother gave her a letter explaining everything.

_Take good care of them until the time is right._

_Also I forgot to tell you that Neo actually a Bionic Superhuman; I created him so he can protect Milo and you._

That's what it said in the letter and Dinah think he know why his brother told him to hide Milo because Milo got a gift that make him different from the other kids. Neo, well he's Bionic so he got all the superpower that every kids can dream off just one thing he only know some of his abilities and the others still lock but in case of emergency it will unlock itself.

"Hey Milo" said Dinah. "I'm going to work late today"

"So I trust you with the house and your homework and the mission".

"You mean I have to stay up late again" said Milo.

"Yes" said Dinah. "So I also trust you to finish the mission"

"Fine" said Milo.

"So we're going to have fun again right buddy" said Neo.

"Sure" said Milo.

"You guys better go" said Dinah. "Don't want to be late for your first day of school"

"I know the drill" Milo said as he picks up his backpack grabbing his lunch and wearing his headset and headed to the door. "It's just like usual"

"No talking with a stranger"

"No admit that your aunt is a millionaire that taking over your dad company"

"And no using the gift for your own profit"

"Also no making fun of Neo"

"Or he'll be outraged and we have to move again"

Milo left his house and walked to the bus stop at the end of the street with Neo. He noticed a bunch of other kids were coming to the same stop. A few of them seemed to be Milo's age, but Milo didn't ask them to confirm it. The bus pulled up and the kids piled onto the bus.

The bus continued along the bumpy roads, making stops adding more yells to the bus, until finally the bus stopped in front of the school. The students rushed to exit the bus, leading into a big heap of pushy kids. The bell rang in a matter of minutes and Milo scurried off to obtain his schedule and locker number. Neo on the other hand just making some new friends with some girls. It's like usual.

After much pushing through crowds, and getting lost, Milo got his schedule and found his locker.

"B116" he says looking at the hallway of Mission Creek High School for his new locker.

"Err this dumb locker won't open" Milo said as he cursed under his breath. Suddenly a girl came up and hit the locker and it opened.

"How did you do that?" Milo asked, shocked.

"I had that locker last year. They moved me but normally you keep your locker for the four years you're here." The girl said.

"What I mean is!?" said Milo. "How'd you get that strong punch?"

"Ha-ha" said the girl. "I'm Janelle, what's your name?"

"Milo" he replied.

"Well, I need to get to my own classes, catch ya later" Janelle said as she went to her own locker.

Milo checked his schedule Math, English, Lunch, History and Science. Milo was pretty good at math but his worst subject was English. He headed off to math class, hoping he would find his way around without getting lost.

"STUDENTS!" his math teacher yelled over his extremely loud classroom. "We have a new student"

"His name is Milo Powell"

"And I want you guys to welcome him"

When Milo enters the classroom, he saw all the students were staring at him and it's kind of creepy and weird. And that's one of the reasons that he hates being the new guy at school.

"Well Milo you can sit right behind Leo and next to Chase at the back" the teacher said pointing to the desk.

Milo walked to the back of the class and all the girls kept looking at him until the teacher began class. He then began to play with his electromagnetic wavelengths again because he thinks Math is really boring especially if you can answer the entire question.

"Alright then I want one of you answer this equation" said Mr. Lee. "Chase always gets a turn so I want to try the new kid"

"How about you Milo?!"

"I don't know sir" said Milo.

He doesn't want to drawn many attention especially with his ability get tested like this so he think he'll back down.

"Come on don't be shy" said Mr. Lee.

"Yeah man" said a student in front of me. "It's alright, with Mr. Lee there's no wrong answer"

"Really?!" said Milo.

"Really" he said.

So Milo come up but then he can't really control his gift yet so the answer of all equation was in front of him just waiting to be written down and he did because he got no choice it's just the way he does thing's.

"How did you finish this Mr. Powell?!" said Mr. Lee.

"I…" he said. "Learnt it at my old school"

"Your school really pushes the kids to do some math" said Mr. Lee.

"Yeah" he said. "Tell me about it"

'RING, RING'

"Well class I see you tomorrow" said Mr. Lee. "Now get out"

After doing his best to not get lost, he headed towards the cafeteria. He hadn't got lost yet but he was keeping notes to remember all his teachers and where all her classrooms were.

He bought himself his lunch and glanced at the crowded cafeteria, looking for a place where he could eat his lunch.

Leo POV

It's just like usual morning to us, Adam and Chase were fighting to get the lunch and Bree just keep texting her friends and me I'm just watching the show.

"Give me back my lunch Chase" said Adam. "That lunch are especially made by me"

"Not for a midget"

"Hey" said Chase. "Finder keeper"

"Ok guys hurry up we don't want to be late for school" said Mr. Davenport.

"Bree, less textie more moving"

At school like usual I'm getting chase by bully but then Adam back me up so does Chase until I and Chase get inside the class when my teacher announce we get a new student.

"STUDENTS!" my math teacher yelled over his extremely loud classroom. "We have a new student"

"His name is Milo Powell"

"And I want you guys to welcome him"

A light brown, blue eyed boy walked in the class. I saw a few of the girls began to stop yelling and turned to stare at him even my crush Janelle. As soon as I saw him, I hated him and knew he meant trouble.

"Hi" he said. "I'm Milo"

"Milo Powell"

"What do you think Chase?!" I said.

"Think of what Leo?!" said Chase.

"About the new kid" I said. "Don't you think his suspicious to you?!"

"Nope" said Chase. "Look Leo I know that you're just jealous of him"

"Besides Janelle doesn't even notice you, she act like you doesn't exist"

"No" I said. "It's not true"

"Like one time she call my name"

"That's right she notice me"

"She calls you because you take a picture of her sneezing" said Chase.

"Well Milo you can sit right behind Leo and next to Chase at the back" the teacher said pointing to the desk. Milo walked to the back of the class and all the girls kept looking at him until the teacher began class.

"Alright then I want one of you answer this equation" said Mr. Lee. "Chase always gets a turn so I want to try the new kid"

"How about you Milo?!"

"I don't know sir" he said.

"Come on don't be shy" said Mr. Lee.

"Yeah man" I said. "It's alright, with Mr. Lee there's no wrong answer"

"Really?!" he said.

"Really" I said. "Now go and try"

"You're really something Leo" said Chase. "Making the new kid humiliate in front of the class"

I see the new kid come closing to the black board to work an equation that maybe only Chase can finish. But then something different happen, in a minute he can solve it and it's correct all the class was really quite even Chase.

"How did you finish this Mr. Powell?!" said Mr. Lee.

"I…" he said. "Learnt it at my old school"

"Your school really pushes the kids to do some math" said Mr. Lee.

"Yeah" he said. "Tell me about it"

From that now I want to know about the new kid and I can see that his hiding something but what, I wonder if Douglas have something to do about him or maybe his going to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase or worse get Janelle for himself.

Then the bell ring it's time for recess and it's a great time for me to spy the new kid because I don't want him become the second Marcus. I see Milo just eat his food alone because he is the new kid so I come to him.

"Hi Milo" I said. "I'm Leo"

"Oh hey Leo" he said.

"I just want to welcome you to Mission Creek High School" I said. "So where did you live before you came here?"

"New York. But this is my third school in the past two years" he said.

"Really? You sure move a lot" I said.

"Tell me about it. I hate moving. I'm just hoping I won't have to leave this time. I actually like it here" he said.

"So how come you left New York?"

"Well my aunt want me to move on from the old house and she want to keep the compa…. I mean she get a job closer here" he said.

"Oh" I said.

Janelle then suddenly come to his lunch table and start talking with him and that's make me really jealous of him, how can he get a lot of attention from Janelle.

"How was your day so far? Didn't get lost did ya?" said Janelle.

"Not bad. Better than I had expected. And no I did manage to get all my classes on time" he answered.

"Hey I'm over here too" I said.

"Oh hey Leo" she said. "Have you met Milo?"

"Yeah" I said. "We met"

"And we're talking over here"

"Oh ok then" she said. "Then I just go"

"Me too" he said. "I'm already done"

"Hey!" I said. "Never mind"

I then come back to my lunch table with my bionic brothers and sister Adam Bree and Chase, also I think they see what happen but I don't care because I'm going to investigate him.

"So how's the new kid?!" said Adam. "Is he an alien that disguise himself as human"

"No" I said. "How can you get that idea?!"

"He's just a normal new kid"

"Really" said Bree. "You're not jealous that Janelle talks to him more than you"

"Oh shut it" I said. "It's not that important right now"

"Sure" said Bree while looking to a boy with green eyes and a tall body like Adam.

"I never see him before" said Chase. "Who is he?"

"He's name is Neo Powell, and he just move in with his aunt and little brother" said Bree. "Isn't he dreamy?"

"Really?!" said Adam. "You won't break up again right?!"

"Like the last time with Ow..."

Bree then step on Adam foot.

"OUCH" said Adam.

"Wait" I said. "Did you say Powell?!"

"Yeah" said Bree.

"It's like Milo last name" I said. "So he's Milo big brother huh"

"He's not your type Bree"

Bree then hit my head **(_AN: like Gibbs from NCIS do_)**

"Ow" I said. "Jeez woman don't you know it hurts"

"So don't say that" said Bree. "I really like him and about to planning asking him out"

"Come on Leo" said Chase. "It's been a while since Owen move"

"Bree hasn't stop crying and don't you know how annoying it is"

"Fine" I said.

Then I saw him again but then when I think about it maybe I'm just too paranoid maybe I'm just jealous about some kid that getting soda without even getting his money and just touch the vending machine and the soda come out.

Wait…

THAT SODA

HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN?!

He doesn't even have any money on him, is he Bionic or maybe an Android.

End's POV

The lunch bell rang and many students began to turn in every direction all scrambling to get to their classes on time. Milo went off; using the directions Janelle had gave him, in search of the History classroom.

The teacher walked in as the class became silent. His teacher looked quite old. He found his name was Mr. Niño but everyone called him Myles. He enjoyed his first History class; Myles was a good teacher and made History much more exciting.

After his first history class comes science. After the somewhat boring class he finally exited the school and goes the bus. But Leo comes to sit with Milo in the bus and he start asking question about him.

"Ok here's the deal" said Leo. "I saw you using something to use the vending machine"

"What do you mean?!" said Milo.

"You use something to get you a free soda" said Leo. "I saw you"

Milo POV

"I saw you" said Leo my classmates.

I don't know how that he saw me doing something that my aunt against, using my gift for not an emergency but for my own good or my needs. But I had no choice because I forgot to bring my money and I'm super thirsty so I need to use my gift.

But I'm not careful enough so one of my classmates saw what I do to the vending machine and know I have an explanation to say. And I swear it's not the first time I got caught using my gift.

"Well the vending machine was broken" I said. "So when I want to buy one it's just come out by itself"

"So that's a pure coincident"

"Yeah I don't really trust you" said Leo. "Especially that vending machine never broke down once because Principal Perry always maintain it"

"It's his…I mean her favorite vending machine"

"Yeah" I said. "I don't know where you make up this story"

"But still I have no idea what're you talking about"

"Gah!" said Leo. "Come on!"

"Confess already"

"I…have…no…idea…what…are…you…talking…about" I said.

"Can you not talk to me like I'm a 3 year old" said Leo. "Come on confess"

"I'll keep your secret safe"

"Sorry Leo" I said. "But I don't know what you are talking about"

"Seriously"

"Fine then you don't mind coming at my house right" said Leo. "Today 3 pm sharp"

"No" I said. "I can't today"

"I got some business to do"

"But tomorrow is weekend so maybe I can come"

"Fine then" said Leo.

When arrive at my house I see Neo already got there first because he says that a friend drop him here and when he say friend mean a girl that have a crush on him. Well something never changes.

"How's the first day?!" he said.

"Fine" I said.

"Really?!" he said. "Got no problem using your technopath on the vending machine"

"Look, it was an accident and I forgot to bring my money so I use it" I said. "So don't tell aunt Dinah or we'll move again"

"Now let's go already I got a lot of homework to do so as soon we finish this as soon I go to sleep".

End POV

At home Milo and Neo prepare for the mission that their aunt gave; they already got the briefing from their aunt but still they have to be really…super careful. It's actually an easy mission, they just need to investigate the case of 3 teen that always been seeing to stop a radioactive liquid or some pollution.

So his aunt needs to investigate it but she can't be always monitoring Neo and Milo because she got a job to do at her company "Powell Industries", besides she's the big boss. And it's her job to make the company that his big brother build keep going.

"You're ready" said Milo while wearing his intercom and preparing his wavelengths

"Dude!" said Neo. "I was born ready"

"Yeah" said Milo. "Sure"

"Good luck"

"Don't worry baby bro" said Neo. "Luck is my middle name"

After he said that he bumped at the door and make him fall, so he got back up and grab his bag.

"I'm okay" said Neo.

"Sure Mr. Luck" said Milo.

"Shut up" said Neo while going out from the door.

"Be safe" said Milo. "Don't get yourself killed"

"I will" said Neo. "Bye baby bro"


	2. Chapter 2 :Failed Mission

Chapter 2

Mr. Davenport were preparing them for a mission at the lab while Leo still investigate about his new classmates Milo Powell, he still really curious about him because he's really smart and can control machine and stuff so is he bionic or something, is he after Adam Bree and Chase.

"Leo" said Chase. "Don't you think you're a little paranoid?!"

"No" said Leo. "I just want to work my homework about our classmates"

"Yeah sure" said Bree. "Just get over it will you"

"I'm almost done anyway" said Leo.

"Look Leo I don't think it's got to do anything with evil Uncle Douglas or Marcus" said Adam.

The mission alarm blares, flashing red. "Guys, get over here!" Mr. Davenport urges. We all rush over, except Bree, who remains seated, enthralled by her laptop. "Bree, what are you doing?! This is important, it's a mission!"

"But I'm watching my fave episode of Teen Fiancé!" Bree whines. "Asher was about to pop the question to Meg!"

Adam looked like she had slapped him in the face. "Hel-lo, spoiler alert!"

"The alert is coming from Mission Harbor" said Mr. Davenport. "I need you guys to…"

"Hey…hey I'm the mission specialist" said Leo. "I'll handle this"

"Fine then" said Mr. Davenport.

"I'm sorry, Big D, who's Leo? I'm Mission Specialist Dooley!" Leo announces, standing tall with his fists on his sides and his signature grin on his face.

"Now...is...not...the...TIME!" Mr. Davenport makes that weird face with his teeth clenched and jerks his thumbs at the door. Get going! Leo-" Leo looks around again. "Mission Specialist Dooley! Brief them when they get there!"

"Alright, guys, here's the deal. Bree super-speeded... sped... speeded... is it sped?" Leo begins, taking his own sweet time.

"Leo! Just continue." Bree groans.

"Ok, super-sped you over to Mission Harbor. That's because some smugglers are going to be taking their ship of a bunch of teen and kids and leaving any minute! It's up to you to delay them, because the police can't get there soon enough. It's a half-hour drive at least." Leo briefs.

"Any minute? How are we going to stop them? What does their boat even look like?" said Chase.

"Well, on its side, it has a... what!?" Leo sputters.

"Leo, what is it?" Adam asked, "Is it a green zebra named blue?" Bree chuckles and Chase snort.

"It's a flying monkey wearing underwear to be exact," Leo chuckled, which was even funnier.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo burst into laughter at the irony. But then Donald caught them and told them to put the mission suit on and start to stop the smugglers. They then start their mission but they don't know they're not the only one that on a mission.

Neo were preparing all the mission that his doing today, with the help of his baby brother he has to success this mission so he need to listen to everything his little baby brother instruction and he did not want to end up like the last mission.

"Dude can you hear me?!" said Neo.

"Yeah loud and clear" said Milo while flicking his signal. "I'll watch the security camera"

"Don't you think we need to use a code or something?!" said Neo.

"No" said Milo. "I don't want to look weird"

"Fine then" said Neo. "But it would be really cool"

"Oh just put the helmet on already" said Milo.

Neo then put on the glasses and with his finger he activates the glasses and turns into a helmet that covers his face and also changes his voice. He has to wear it and also his mission suit to cover his identity.

"So what should I do now" said Neo.

"Well" said Milo whiles his flicking his signal. "Aha"

"All you need to do is free that kids and teen from the smugglers"

"That's it" said Neo. "It's easy"

Neo then start to drive his new motorcycle because he likes it and also he got bored with running all the time so he tried to ask his aunt to give him a motorcycle so she did. Even at first it's not that good idea but then Milo updated it to be supersonic and it's even faster than his bionic power of super speed.

"I'm here" said Neo. "But which ship?!"

"The one with the…" Milo then giggles.

"With what?!" said Neo.

"The one with a flying monkey wearing underwear" said Milo.

"You're joking" said Neo.

"Nope scan it with your Bionic dude" said Milo.

"Ok baby bro" said Neo. "I found it and it's true"

"Also I see the kids and the 3 teen that we've been investigate"

"What?!" said Milo.

He then flick trough all the security camera but then he found them, he know them from his new school. It's Leo siblings and the girl that walk with Neo the Davenport siblings Adam, Bree and Chase.

"No way" said Milo. "They have Bionic"

"Enough chit chat I have to rescue the kids" said Neo.

"Ok" said Milo. "And keep it low Neo don't draw any attention"

"Sure" said Neo.

"I know that tone and I always hate it" said Milo. "Come on Neo I'm serious"

"Yeah baby bro don't worry"

Chase POV

I can't help but grin as I put two fingers up to the side of my head, activating my bionics. Scanning the six or so ships there, I spot a flying monkey wearing underwear on the one down the docks. "Quick, there!"

Bree grabs onto us and we super-speed aboard just before the door creaks shut.

But something is off, because I felt someone or something was always following us or maybe I got Leo virus and become paranoid. Maybe I should focus to the mission first and I can check is someone is really following us.

"Come on Chase" said Adam. "I think I see the kids"

"Where?!" I said.

"There besides that 2 gunman" said Adam.

"Well distract them and throw something small" I said.

Adam then starts searching and pick up a chair.

"I said distract them with something small" I said.

He then picks me up.

"Really?!" I said.

"I'm kidding about throwing you not you're small" said Adam.

He then throw a chocolate bar that he was eating and makes the 2 gunman go away and search for the sound coming from. Adam and I then coming to save the kids. Adam then opens the prison with his super strength while I was helping the kids to get out.

"Bree hurry up and use your super speed to get these kids out from here" I said.

"Don't worry Chase" said Bree.

She then start speeding with one kid of a time but then I sense it again, someone or something were watching us and now I know that I got Leo virus.

"Chase we have to go now" said Bree.

"Okay" I said.

It's too late because the 2 gunman come back and know I know that the mission is going to failed but then someone or something fall from the rooftop and start kicking the gunman butt off, he wear mission suit like us but he wear some kind of helmet to hide his identity.

"Who are you?!" said Bree. "How'd you do that?!"

"Are you Bionic?!" said Adam.

"Me" he said in a static voice. "No one special"

"Besides I did you a favor and know all the kids and the teen are waiting outside"

"So all you need it's to take them to safety"

"And now my job is done"

"See you Adam, Bree and Chase"

"Wait!" I said. "How did you?!"

"How did he?!"

We're all surprises about how he know our entire name, is he someone we know or something but that's kind of impossible besides Leo and Marcus they the only one know about our secret.

He then get out and he already take some children and teen already and they're waiting outside for us, I guess his right and maybe we can trust him after I…I mean we know who's the guy really is.

We got a bigger problem than worrying about the kids and the smugglers now, and I know it's got to do something with Leo research about the new kid or maybe Leo's not that paranoid. But one thing I wonder what Mr. Davenport will say about this.

End of POV

"What were you thinking?!" said Milo. "Are you nuts?!"

Neo then just sit down and listen to his baby brother talk about what he do to the mission. Milo maybe small but even thought Neo got super brain Milo always had been the precious one and the smart one.

"Look baby bro" said Neo. "It's not that kind of big deal"

"I just give them a little surprise"

"Sure a little surprise" said Milo.

"You know I hate that tone" said Neo.

"You'll never listen to me" said Milo. "Even thought you have Bionic hearing"

"You think you're so smart!" Neo shouted. "Well you might be a better mission control, but I'm a better…" he trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"That's right! You've got nothing!" Milo replied. Neo gritted his teeth.

"No! I've got this!" His eyes turned red and Milo pulled out one of his device a force field just in time to reflect the laser at the ceiling.

"Oh, you think you're so cool because you have lasers. Well guess what, I can fight back too." Milo snapped. He then controls the force field machine and shot the tiny ball of plasma energy at Neo sending him flying through the air. He crashed into the consol, falling in behind it. "Bull's-eye."

Neo stood up, then came running at Milo. He tackled Milo to the ground because of little Milo's body is it felt really painful but then this always happen when they fight so he can't feel anything when Neo tackle him. Neo jumped on top of Milo, successfully pinning Milo to the lab ground.

"Ha! I can still pin you in less than three seconds!" Neo cheered.

"Whatever" said Milo brushing off his shirt going upstairs. "I'm going to bed"

"I'm done and I haven't got enough sleep"

"What did I ever do to you?" said Neo. "Why are you so cold to me?!"

"Is it because I'm Bionic?!"

"Enough, Neo!" said Milo while walking to the lift. "I'm going to bed and that's it"

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" Neo raised his voice.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Milo yelled and all of a sudden, the entire tech in the lab gone ballistic and also makes the lamp burst out and Neo flying over and hit his capsule, the good thing they have backup generator. His eyes widened.

"Milo" said Neo.

"Shut up" said Milo. "Stay out from me"

"Milo I'm sorry" said Neo. "I just want to…"

"No" said Milo. "Don't even act like you want to help me or something just keep away"

"Great Neo and now you're the bad guy" said Neo.


	3. Chapter 3:Discussion

Chapter 3

Dinah Powell still at her company when the phone rings and it's a warning about the lab in her basement just shutdown. She then rush home because she know it's maybe one of her Godson uncontrolled ability, even if she trust at her Bionic Godson.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" said Dinah. "What did you do this time Milo?!"

"Hope it's nothing serious"

When she arrives, she sees that Neo just sit down with a pack of ice in his neck. She sees the mess and she already guest it's another mission go downhill and just like usual the boys got into a fight and end up getting Milo mad or Neo glitch. That's why she got an alarm in the lab that told her about the boys making a lot of trouble.

"What happen this time?!" said Dinah.

"Milo sent me flying to the capsule" said Neo. "Oh by the way if you found a tooth"

"Give it to me because I lost one" Neo said while showing his lost tooth.

"Okay" said Dinah. "Did you make him mad again?"

"It's not like the usual Milo got that mad and got uncontrol like that Neo"

"We only got a little fight" said Neo. "You know how boys like right"

"Where's Milo?!" said Dinah.

"Inside his room and I think you should get the first aid kid" said Neo.

"Why can't you guys stop fighting for one day?!" She reached the pantry her desk and pulled out a small first aid kit.

She then go upstairs to Milo's room and sees his little Godson asleep like a baby, because of her work in the company she hasn't got any time to spent with her Godsons and rarely tuck him in.

Milo's a great kid and never complain about anything and also a really quite kid and never want to be the center of attention but Neo on the other hand got no choice with getting a lot of attention because of his look and height also not every teen like him got a brain and really smart.

Dinah has to deal with these everyday now, she love both of them but also hate when they fight each other just because some problem that can be solved with a cold heads not fighting and destroying the labs.

But one thing for sure, she got a problem with Milo attitude since his parents died he shut down and never want to talk about anything to anybody and it's not that healthy for hit to do that so she have to try talk to Milo and open himself to anyone. One thing is, he's really hard to open up himself and a really quite kid.

When she arrive, she see that Milo sleep like an innocent little angel, it's been a while since she sees this look on his Godson face because he only make it when he's a sleep or get sick.

She then start to running her fingers through Milo hair makes him wake up and sees his aunt next to him. "Hey Milo" said Dinah. "I heard what you did".

"You okay"

"I'm fine" said Milo. "I just got a headache again"

"Let me see" said Dinah.

Milo then sit up in his bed and let his aunt check on him and she always do that when Milo fight with Neo. "It's not that bad" said Dinah. She then checks on his temperature.

"You're okay" said Dinah. "Just don't use your gift like that and you can hurt yourself"

"Ok" said Milo. "I understand"

"I just haven't got any sleep lately and I'm really tired also Neo makes me really crazy"

"So then I snapped"

"It was an accident"

"It's okay I trust" said Dinah. "Just go back to sleep"

"Ok" said Milo. "Good night Aunt Dinah"

"Good night Milo" said Dinah while getting out from Milo room.

When Dinah get out of Milo room, she sees Neo still use the ice pack for his neck but when he sees Dinah getting out, he look worried.

"Is he okay" said Neo. "Look Mrs. Powell I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" said Dinah. "You should rest"

"Okay" said Neo while getting to the basement.

"Am I doing the right thing bro?!" said Dinah while looking at her brother picture when they had a family picnic. "I know what you will say, that I'm not a really great god mother"

"Just tell me what I should do?!"

"I really wish that you're still here alive taking care of them, you'll know what to do"

"You always be the best little brother also the annoying one"

"But always be the best dad for them especially Milo"

Adam, Bree and Chase just come back from the mission that they won't call it failed just got some turning event for them a really surprising turning event for Mr. Davenport because he doesn't know there's someone that can make a Bionic Teenager.

They think they're the only Bionic superhuman that ever live and no one know about them but they're wrong because now some guy with the same mission suit but wearing a mask just barging in their mission and save the day and not them. The guy just saves the kids without saying anything except their name.

Not only Mr. Davenport that having a lot of surprise today but also Leo, now he found out not only Adam, Bree and Chase also Marcus but he's an Android anyway not only Adam, Bree and Chase has Bionic but also this mysterious kid just barging in their mission.

"Did you guys saw that?!" said Adam. "He got your super speed"

"About the guy that ruins our mission" said Bree. "Yes Adam"

"What do we do now Mr. Davenport?!" said Chase. "That guy has our power combine"

"I know we need to find some clues about him" said Mr. Davenport. "Leo you find something"

"Yes!" said Leo. "I found it"

"What did you found?!" said Chase.

"What?!" said Leo. "About the Bionic guy"

"Nothing"

"Then what's with the cheer" said Bree. "We thought you found something"

"Yeah I found something about the new kid" said Leo.

"What new kid?!" said Mr. Davenport.

"It's just some new kid in our school that Leo suspects to be a bad guy" said Chase.

"I think that Neo is great" said Adam. "He helps me to get my pencil"

"What did you found Leo?!" said Leo sarcastically. "Oh I found out that the new kid just not an ordinary kid but a Billionaires kid"

"What?!" said the fourth of them.

"Oh now you guys interested with him" said Leo. "Now you guys believe me he's not ordinary"

"Yeah" said Adam. "He's a billionaires and that's make him better"

"Hey Big D" said Leo. "Ever heard of Powell Enterprise Industries"

"In fact yes it's a great Industries also one of the Industries that play in the clean eco-system" said Mr. Davenport. "Also they tech are really better then Davenport Industries"

"Really?!" said Chase. "Well that's the first"

"Okay let's talk about your friends" said Mr. Davenport.

"It says here that Milo Powell is the only son of Benjamin and Elizabeth Powell, the couple died in a murder leaving a 3 year old Milo alone with his aunt that now taking over the company" said Leo.

"Wow" said Chase. "But it says that Milo is an only child"

"Yeah" said Bree.

"So who's Neo?!" said Chase. "If he an only child there's no way he got another brother"

"Unless they create it" said Adam.

"No way Adam" said Bree. "Neo maybe his aunt child and he like to call Milo's his brother"

"And nothing suspicious about Neo… I mean both of them"

"Bree" said Leo. "Why do you have to fell in love with the bad guy?!"

Bree then come running and grab Leo, then she uses her Bionic Super Speed and bring Leo to the grand canyon and back, make Leo face go green and throwing up at the trash bin.

"Ok" said Leo. "Not cool Bree"

"You know I have an upset stomach"

"Come on Bree" said Mr. Davenport. "You can't use your Bionic on Leo or any of your brothers"

"And Leo I think you're over paranoid"

"That's why we need to be more focus to finding who's this Bionic masked guy that just sabotaged our mission"

"If he's working with my brother well that's bad news for us and we need to stop him"

"Okay Mr. Davenport" said the three Bionic.

"Fine Big D" said Leo. "Oh by the way I invite Milo tomorrow"

"What?!" said Mr. Davenport. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Well I want to give you a surprise" said Leo. "And to prove that I was right"

"Sure" said Mr. Davenport. "But don't say that I told you so"

"Yeah" said Leo. "We only have a little chit chat and maybe working homework or playing video game"

"And test him on your lab that he's the Bionic masked guy"

"He's not coming to the lab and that's it" said Mr. Davenport. "Don't even think to take him in the lab Leo"

"Or you're grounded for a year and I have to ship Adam, Bree and Chase to a training facility and never see them again"

"Don't worry Big D I won't bring him here" said Leo.

"Good!" said Mr. Davenport. "Now get some sleep you guys"

"We're dealing with this guy tomorrow"

"Ok" said the three of them when they getting inside their capsule.

When Donald get out from the lab, Leo know he got to take a risk about his new friends that turn out to be a billionaires and he won't rest until he found out about the truth and that's why he's going to bring him here for a test that Big D won't know. He then makes the evil face if every time he's going to make a problem and ending up getting grounded by his mom or maybe his step dad.

"Leo" said Chase. "Don't even think about it"

"Think about what" said Leo.

"Don't think about getting that new kid here" said Bree.

"What...?" said Leo. "Of course not, I won't let him ship you guys in a deserted place just for training"

"Don't worry I won't"

"So it doesn't bother you about the relation of Neo with Milo" said Bree.

"Or about how Milo getting a lot of free soda from the vending machine" said Adam.

"What?!" said Leo. "You saw that but you don't do anything"

"Well I thought the vending machine is broken so I think he got lucky" said Adam.

"I told you guys the truth" said Leo. "Now you guys would help me"

"Ok fine" said Chase. "But if you're wrong…"

"I can't be wrong" said Leo. "It's Leo Dooley you guys talking about"

"I'm Mr. Always Right"

"Like one time I right about Marcus being evil"

"Ok" said Bree. "Now let's get some sleep"

"I'm beat and tomorrow I want to go shopping with Helen"

"Yeah" said Leo while getting on the lift. "Night guys"

Adam, Bree and Chase then get inside their capsule and getting some great sleep forgetting about the sabotaged mission and Leo go upstairs and getting ready for bed but then he can't wait for tomorrow and hoping he's right and Milo will move again and leave Janelle for himself. Also protecting his Bionic Siblings from Milo also Neo incase that they turn out to be working with Douglas.

Leo thought of everything, he's going to unmasked the new kid that take Janelle for himself but one thing he didn't think off is the new kid is really evil and working with Douglas also maybe he's just a kid with a gift that developed.

* * *

**That's it sorry it's taking a long time but i have a lot of homework to do and my school really suck!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
